


The world's rotting core

by MARZs



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Badass Laura Hollis, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Fucked Up, Gun Violence, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Psychic Violence, Psychotropic Drugs, Slow To Update, The fandom is going to kill me, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARZs/pseuds/MARZs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not such things like planets, neither sun. Humanity only knows about levels, the highest is heaven and the deepest is hell; everything in between is rotten and tragic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a wonderful world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fanfic I write and I apologize in advance for the English (not first language). Hope you enjoy.

Remember when in some stories at some point the star-crossed lovers have a moment of peace between each other and everything is fine and then it says _"it felt good, it felt right"_. Laura thought she would never get that and she never did.

She is in the middle, where is supposed to be the neutral point between good and bad or the start point. The place where the men is law. It looks pretty normal, the ground is black and the ceiling white, everything beyond is dark and light but the levels are getting darker with the time and people start to notice, hell is growing slowly. Laura's father is afraid of what could happen to his little girl and Laura is worried of what can happen to her dad.  
Yesterday was one of the days when everyone starts to riot, it's getting more and more frequent, almost every week are tons and tons of riots all around this level (she doesn't really know how big is this level). But this day, is a really important one for Laura's future; this is the day when Laura's dad is punished for a crime he didn't commit. She cries endlessly. She lost her mom when she was 8 years old. Her mom ended one level before the highest level. But she knows her dad ended in the opposite side... 9 levels below her and 19 below his wife. She doesn't know how to feel anymore, she do know that this is getting worst and maybe she will end as same as her dad did.

Today Laura wakes up, sweating cold and kind of feeling symptoms of fiber. She had this dream of death, usually the people who have this kind of hallucination, visions or dreams are belonging to die in a peaceful moment, and that worried her even more that everything already does at this situation. In the dream she was running in this empty dark hall with red flashes like if they were alarms or something like that. Laura later that day told her dream to both of her friends LaFontaine and Perry. Laura cannot blame them for thinking she was just overreacting, but she can't either pretend it didn't happen. It felt too real for her, the only thing is that she doesn't know what that means, what should she do? Where does she need to go? When? Who? How? Tons of question where pumping in Laura's head but she knows she won't receive good comments or at least the ones she wants to hear. She comes back home after a long day, a first day to be exactly. The firsts days are always weird and sometimes difficult depending of the situation; right now it seems difficult. A first day without parents, a first day orphan and a first day for survive as good as she can do. Laura never thought it would be difficult, she knew it would be but never like this difficult. Not thinking about her dad almost in hell is even more difficult.  
That night she dreamed about this crazy idea, an idea that it was so crazy that she even thought it would work. It has to, she tell herself. Maybe she could just go to the ninth level, take back his dad to the neutral point and make him go to heaven with her mom. 

It's a child's pray, foolish and stupid suggestion but it might work. And if it didn't... well... at least she could be with her dad, together facing hell.

**************

Today is another day... today is a second day being whatever she is now but alone. Friends is what she supposed to need but she's so focus on her goal she barely speak to any of her friends at work. But of course all of her friends care to much about her. So LaFontaine went to Laura in her break time. Laura was reading articles about the other levels under the neutral one, giving smalls sips to the hot chocolate next to her.

"Hey Laura" they say with a worried tone "how you've doing?"

Laura could barely reply "fine" but she kept going with the lecture

"i know i could never understand your situation but... if you want someone to do something, even to go to the bathroom..." Laura smiled at the last words, they took it as a good sign "we'll be here, you know that right?"

She look up at them with this sad face they could even recognize. This isn't Laura's face, they thought, this could not be her face. All tired and miserable... a little insane but not that much "can i ask you something?" Laura asked a little nervous

"anything you want L"

"what would happen... if i go down?" 

There's this awkward silence between both of them, Laura thought it was the most terrible idea ever (also about going down) and LaFontaine was scared of what she could do. Worried they replied "please don't do it"

At the fact of one of her friends who always support her bad ideas she felt offended. So naturally she took her stuff and went back to work to rethink about her plan... maybe it was the worst idea ever, no one could be that stupid but she wouldn't be the first one to do it. Tons of people had gone down to bring back people, technically it was like resurrection. She isn't give up the idea... she can't... she won't.

Later when she was at home, knowing more of what could happen if she goes down Danny and Perry came. She didn't wanted but she let them in. There was no other choice because Danny has a copy of Laura's key. She came closer to the door and could smell brownies, Perry is famous for those. She let them in.

it was all normal, at least the 2 of them try to act casual but Laura didn't buy it one bit, she was oblivious but not that much (well, sometimes she was but not this one).

"so... Laura" Perry start saying "we might have heard something about you going down the levels... is it true?"

"i know they told you, so just... go to the point"

"well honey.... the point is tha-"

"that is fucking crazy" Danny interrupted a little too aggressive "you can't just go down and the come back with your dad, it's not that easy..."

"or simple" Perry add

"come on guys" Laura said a little tired of all the doubting "it's not like i didn't knew that already"

"yeah but Laura..." Danny came closer trying to make Laura understand "this is not about how difficult it is..."

"then what is it?!" she almost control her tone because she knows Danny doesn't deserve it

"about what happen if you die down there..."

They both looked at each other's eyes trying to find peace and serenity but it could only bring sadness and desperation

"i want justice..." Laura said slowly "you know what is to want justice so badly, if he was your father i think you would do the same..."

"maybe..." Perry said from nowhere "maybe we can help to get you there"

Laura looked surprised but Danny was confused, that wasn't the plan

"maybe we can help you to go 2 levels down..."

"Perry!"

"would you do it?" Laura looked at her full of hope

"i mean..." Perry started to get nervous, but she already speak so there's no way she do that to Laura "Danny can we talk... in private?"

 

They went to the kitchen trying to figure it out everything what Perry just did.

"Perry that's the worst idea you ever had seriously,taking her 2 levels down? are you nuts?!"

"behave yourself Danny" she said a little aggressive "have you seen Laura's face? she's destroyed, and it doesn't take a "no" for Laura not to go and you know. Laura needs to try so she can clearly see there's not possible for her to bring her dad back" they kept quiet after that harsh comment, but it was true "if she sees how levels down there are maybe she can change her mind"

"maybe but what if not?" Danny said skeptical "we know she doesn't give up easy, so... what if not?"

"i don't know" she respond sincerely "but what i do know is that she already put her heart on that plan and the least we can do is to support her, fr crazy that plan is"

"it's a suicide plan" she said thoughtful "then... i'll go with her"

"what?"

"i'll go with her, she really doesn't need to go alone"

They both looked at each other, determinate and went back to the living room where Laura was kind of waiting

"So..."

"so" Danny started "we still believe is really dangerous..."

"but we are your friends" Parry said smiling "and we're not gonna let one of our friends goes alone to a dangerous quest... so we decided to go with you"

Laura after 2 days was having hope. She still doesn't know what kind of hope she could find out of this situation and neither us could kind one. But is important to remember that is Laura's journey, not Perry's, not LaFontaine's, not Danny's... Laura and _someone_ else journey.


	2. In the Middle of the Limbo

Laura was ready. No, more than ready. She technically was already to go to limbo.

LaFontaine explain what Laura already knew since she started to investigate. To take souls or bodies to limbo is necessary that someone designated for the job to open the secret gates to limbo. But of course is not that simple to cross from reality to spiritual world.

"so explain me again" Danny said "how are we gonna pass to limbo if we can go through the gates?"

"i have a friend who knows his way around"

"is he a ghost?" Laura asked

"no, but he knows about spiritual stuff like that" 

They had to go to the subway so they could find their way to limbo. It was full of people that day, just enough to make Laura a little dizzy and she was lost in the presence of so much people. Like she couldn't process so many faces but it was happening, she was about to rescue her dad; she didn't have time to worry about a concurred place. Then LaF's voice snapped in Laura's ears hearing "we need to hurry". Apparently they had to, they need to if not... then it would be a wasted day, another day, another night, another day of existing being alone so she hurried and ran across both doors of the train before they were all closed. The subway had one door to get in and get out so the other side was empty. It was really weird, Laura didn't like how everything felt in that place. All dark, all empty and alone, she felt for a moment that no one was with her. And then she felt a hand taking hers, it felt how the hand grab hers. It was Danny. Then she guide her where LaFontaine was going and after just a few seconds, she could see a little bright shine. The first question running through her head was  _" am I dead?"_. Of course that was Laura Hollis first question. Then they all appeared again in the subway... Well, it was a poor version of it. It looked old and it stink a little bit, the train had wagons, like if they were transporting something; she didn't wanted to know what.

"where are we?" Laura asked "is this limbo? because i really thought it looked more exotic than real life looks like"

"we're not in limbo, not yet" LaFontaine said "people, welcome to the middle of the limbo. You die here, you get stuck forever" after that sentence all looked at them terrified  and confused "what?"

"really..." Danny said annoyed "we can die anywhere and get stuck but you just want to start our rescue plan with that phrase?"

"well is just precaution" they said "also if you die here you can't even go to limbo... you get stuck in the station and nowhere else, so first rule, when we go to sleep please don't sleep closed to the edge of the wagon or you could fall..."

"wait!" Perry interrupted a little frantic " you mean sleeping in that... dirty old wagon... for a night?" she said disgusted

"well... maybe a day or two, i'm not sure how far we are from limbo"

"what do you mean?" Danny asked worried

"there are more stations, the lower levels are different from the neutral and it's equal with the highest levels. The good thing is that no one goes to limbo alive anymore, so we are going to be the only ones..."

The poor lights that were forcing itself to work went down and quickly Laura grabbed Danny's hand as the other did before. Some noises started, like sirens and red light flashes started

"LaF what is this?!" Laura asked scared 

"maybe the train is ready to leave the station..." they answered not sure if that was correct

The red bright flashes stop flickering  and now everything looked red. Tons of people appeared like a plague getting on the wagons. Laura didn't let Danny's hand go, she was so small compared to the rest of the people.

"What is happening?!" Danny screamed

"i don't know!" Perry answered back, it was close for sure but not close to be seen

"let's get on the wagons!" They all heard LaFontaine scream 

Danny run fast to the wagon where Perry and LaFontqine where getting on. But this people were a difficult obstacle, she could barely dodge them and as how was expected she let Danny's hand go. She tried to reach her but she couldn't. Now lost between the crowd, she felt really alone again, but her friends are in the train now, they decided to go to limbo for her and her stupid plan. The train started to leave, the people started to disperse and she started to run towards the closest wagon she could reach. The red lights started to flick and she still running to the other side of the station. Miraculously she reach it, she was hoping to fit because of the people who went on the train; but LaFontaine said it. No one takes this train anymore. They where just ghosts. Now the only think she's hoping right now is to her friends be together... Only because she's alone.


	3. When you're smiling

_"when you're smiling..."_

 

What a lie...

 

_"keep on smiling!"_

 

You know... about love.

 

_"The whole world..."_

 

They say love does strange thing to people. Sometimes is all madness and no love, other times are all looks and no feelings...

 

_"...Smiles with you"_

 

Sometimes everything is real and from one day to another everything becomes a show.

 

_"And when you're laughing..."_

 

And now the show is over

 

_"Oh when you're laughing..."_

 

Now when it had it's end... she's dead

 

_"The sun comes shinin' trough..."_

_****_

Laura was in the wagon yet, she hadn't arrived to limbo but she is hopeful because once she gets there she'll be with her friends once again. The train has stopped in a station a while ago but she didn't wanted to get out for fear of losing her transport. And sh e kept waiting... It almost felt like years ago since she had been in here. But she had to wait, no matter what. No matter how hungry and thirsty she is, no matter how much tired she is, no matter how much she misses her home, her bed. But she misses her dad the most. She need to close her eyes just a minute or and hour.

...

She slowly opened her eyes looking at the top of the wagon. Then she didn't look at anything at all. The train started to move, like it was leaving another station. She heard some voices but she wasn't sure, so she kind of ignored it. She saw something flying across the wagon... No. Not something. But someone. A girl raven black hair, Laura's 100% sure her skin is like the porcelain's tone but she only sees her skin dirt and brused and pale. She's almost off the wagon, in the edge and then she remembered LaFontaine's words.

_"Make sure to not sleep at the edge of the wagon. If you die you get stuck here, you can't even go to limbo"_

She thought as she hurried to take the girl away from the edge. When she reached a safe place Laura position herself at the top to see if there are signs of being alive.

"Can you hear me?" Laura almost whispered, she looked closed to the girl, she was beautiful, even when she's covered in blood "wake up"

She shakes the girl, trying to wake herup. Laura must be afraid of how was the girl's state.

Laura didn't see it coming and someone pushed her away from her. A guy was in the top of her with a knife on her neck with this threaten look. Black eyes, porcelain skin just like the girl and black hair as the girl. The boy wasn't alone, he was followed by this tall boy with a charming smile and blue eyes.

"Do you want her?!" He screamed angry at Laura, she could barely process what he said "eh?, do you think you can take her organs away?"

"What?" She said annoyed "i thought no one uses the train anymore"

"Well we thought the same damn thing" he was about to stab her when she gave him a quick punch to his throat

She ran to the other side of the wagon, agitated and angry. Just need to remind why is she here. For her dad and because of her friends who she still can't find them. She raised her hand as a peace sign.

"I'm not going to fight with you" 

"Me neither" the boy said "I was just going to kill you" he said walking towards to her, trying to stab her again

"Wait dude" he grabbed his shoulder stopping him of trying to kill "I don't think she's an organ dealer"

"Dealer of what?!" She said horrified "that's awful and maybe a health code violation!"

"Well darling I don't really trust you you see"

"No need to say" Laura was so upset she barely knew what to do

"Okay bro let's cool down a little" the tall boy defending Laura was even more weird than the whole situation "lil' hottie couldn't have try it, she doesn't even have a knife..."

"Please don't say hottie" she said more annoyed "my name's Laura" she realized too late that she gave her name to total strangers. Her dad would be disappointed

"Alright  _'Laura'_ I'm gonna say I trust you only because we gonna share wagon" fare point "but if I see you trying to do something or I see her without organs... Believe me, you're going to regret it"

She took note on that while looking at the girl in the tall boy's arms. Her arms looked strong but so delicate at the same time, they were hanging in the air like she was not planning to wake up.

"Sure" she said as she walked to her spot before they came and the two boys and girls where heading to the opposite side of the wagon

***

The lights are off, and silent. There are a few working. Laura likes to think it's because it's dark outside the tunnel. White lights, blue lights, yellow lights. White lights, blue lights, yellow lights. White, blue, yellow. She tried to sleep while watching the girl's face turning to those colors. The girl was beautiful, even when all of her face was covered in blood. She was on the other side of the wagon with the boys. The tall one sure was sleeping because he was snoring. But the other one was hard to tell. No light was across his face. But she didn't care, she isn't doing anything. Laura is just watching in attempt to sleep a while.

"What are you looking at?" The dark haired boy said surprising her a little

"Nothing" she didn't took her face off the girl in his arms

"You better not being planning a plot to steal our organs" he sound a little protective

"I didn't came here for other's organs, I'm here to go down to hell. Not like you probably" she replied with sass

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I heard tons of people go to limbo to have fun"

"Yeah, she really looks like she had the time of her life" he said sarcastically pointing at the girl

 "What happened to her?" Great Hollis, just great

"Should I trust you?"

"We are in the middle of the limbo I think after this we will never see each other again" and she thought it was sad enough, sure she will miss the girl's face

"Something tragic happen to her..."

There was this awkward silence to point out it was time to stop questions.

"I know what you're thinking" say the boy again "I can see it too, you should have seen her when she's smiling"

Laura's face stayed neutral and blushed, maybe something in between because she really didn't know the girl.

"Maybe when she wakes up..." 

"Yeah..." he said like it would never happen "when she wakes up, hopefully she will smile again" then he came out from the shadows and saw his face "I'm Will" he said nicely "and he's Kirsch" he said pointing at the tall "let's get back to sleep if we want to survive limbo tomorrow..." 

"Tomorrow?" She said confused

"We just left the last station"

 


	4. is the sleepy beauty okay?

The train abruptly stopped and with that everyone waked up, except for the girl. Laura thought she really was into sleep, but it was clearly not her business. 

Everyone stud up and the girl was still on the floor.

"Are we at limbo already?" Kirsch was jawing while looking outside

"That's right my friend" said Will

"The train just stopped, right?" Laura asked rushed

"Yeah" he said with no worries

"I gotta go" she said as she leave the wagon "I need to find my friends" she turn to see both boys and the girl in Will's arms "nice to meet you Will, also you Kirsch" said smiling with sadness in it

"Nice to meet you too lil'..." He was about to say hottie until he realized she didn't like the word "lil' Laura" he and Will smile at her who smile back and walked away "wait a minute... How does she know my name? Does she knows about everything? Only nerds know about everything, is she a nerd? And so, she wouldn't be lil' Laura but lil' nerd, right?..."

Will look at him and pushed him gentle with his shoulder "calm down Kirsch" he start saying "I told her your name"

And then they walked away with the girl peacefully sleeping in Will's arms.

She looked at every wagon and there was no sign of her friends. Desperation come to be a reflect in her eyes. You could see how her eyes were making tears, but she needed to be strong and think positive. Maybe they're already in limbo.

The same red lights, flickering again. She was alone this time which means no one would be there for her. She can take care of herself of course, but like any human being she doesn't know what to do in this situation. So she stud there while the ton of people passed her by. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily, her sweaty hands becoming thigh fist turning her knuckles white. With all this people surrounding her,  _feeling so small in comparison ._ She let everyone go,  _"They're not real"_ she repeated to herself. After a few more seconds the lights stopped and it was all red, empty, lonelier. The only thing different was the girl lying on the floor. Lying lonely on the dirty floor with her bloody face unexposed by her dark wavy hair, peacefully... Laura was amazed by the girl's beauty, she couldn't stop watching her. She was all grace even when she's doing nothing but sleep. Laura came closer to her, carefully like if she's rude enough she might wake up. But she didn't. Laura grabbed her trying to wake her up once again. She can't, and the only think to wonder is why, but not why can she wake up but why Laura has to be so oblivious about it? anyway the reason, she doesn't give up. Then she felt this thing on her chest, tightness, worries. Like if the girl made her feel something under her skin. She made Laura felt warm in a place as cold as limbo, that should mean something... right? Whatever the meaning, every thought in Laura's mind vanish when she sees Will running to Laura's direction. All the warm, tightness, worries were change to relived. But only relieved.

"Thank god you were the one to find her" he says as he wraps the girl with his arms "what are you doing here? did you find your friends?" he asked curious

"unfortunately no" she feels like she might never find them, and that scares her. But she keeps it positive "maybe they're already at limbo, so..."

"Will did you find her" Kirsch is comes out behind Laura and both Will and her turn their heads to the tall boy's direction "lil' nerd?" he smiles "i thought you were already at limbo, what happen?"

"you need to be dead to get in and... i'm not dead obviously" says joking "and one of my friends knows how to get in without get cough but i didn't found my friends"

"hey we can get you in there... can we?" says looking at Will who's still holding the girl

"i guess we can..." says without being sure if it is a good idea "i mean... we might need a hand with this girl..."

"Really?" Laura said exited "oh my god, thank you so much, I swear I'll own you both a big one"

She stud up smiling to both boys and the walked away from the old dirty station. As the normal one. This had the same way to go away from the middle of the limbo. The sight had became as darker as farther you walk away from the train. She got a little dizzy even thou she wasn't seeing anything. Her head felt heavy and her heart was beating hard a fast.

"Just keep walking" Kirsch told her

Well she was so obvious of nervous she was for getting in there. They said is really dangerous being in there because the only law over there is  _"no lives"_ and they were alive, anyone over there could do something to them. And her friends... Wherever they are.

Has being a while since they enter to the darkness, she isn't afraid. She was worry. Some one took her by the arm, but it wasn't Danny but Kirsch. He rudely dragged her out if the dark, apparently she was still there because she wasn't going to the right direction. But when she went out, she felt like someone extract her out some dense place. It felt lighter, her body could have been crushed if she didn't get out in time. The lights were brighter, or at least felt like that. It was hard to open her eyes and when she did she was facing a mirror, looking at he eyes. They were yellow and then turned a little orange and finally her eye came back as the same light brown she has. Dear Laura didn't knew where she was or where they were walking. She doesn't remember leaving the station but now they're no longer there, is full of pipelines, it's very humid and smells like drainage, and it's airsick. She almost fall but luckily Kirsch is behind her to catch her. He just smile at her. When Will stop, she just wonder behind him why.

"Kirsch hold her" Will said giving the girl on his arms to his friend

Then Laura sees this big grating with a big lock on a side, which have the look to be inscrutable or at least to be taken off. But Will only takes out a key and then look at Laura who's just waiting to see if it works.

"don't worry Laura, sure you can find your friends again" and the it opens

 There it is, the limbo in all it's glory. A city full of bright lights and neon colors, so beautiful and daydreaming it makes you forget the city is full of sinners and dead people.

"Welcome to limbo lil nerd" Kirsch said

"i cannot believe this is limbo" Laura didn't knew where to start contemplating, everything was amazing

"technically this is the purgatory but people likes to call it limbo because it sounds more fun... don't know how but it does"

"Laura i know you want to look every centimeter of this place but is not safe, we gotta go" Will said as he took the sleepy girl from Kirsch's arms

"but where are we going bro?" Kirsch said confused "your sister lives in the other side of the city"

"i know" he said as the 3 of them walk through an alley "but i know someone who owns a bar... maybe we can stay until the sunrise"

Laura didn't said a word, she was just waiting to see what was on the end of the alley. And it was even more beautiful. It was like a wonderful version of the city's next level. Will looked to both sides, Laura didn't knew for what but after looking both boys walked to the left and she just walked opposite. She didn't even bother to know who was walking besides, she just looked at the skyscraper; Laura supposed this was downtown and it looked... she didn't even had words. She looked at the signs of every store in front of her, with different colors and different languages. A Russian licorice store with red big neon signs, A German candy store with yellow, purple and orange. Someone can look up to the skyscrapers and see the bright-full big screens with millions of advertisements, one ad follow it by another, million of faces. Laura couldn't notice (she could never) but it felt like she was hypnotized.

"LAURA!" Kirsch yelled "Laura come back!"

She heard but didn't listened. She kept walking and it felt like she wasn't going to come back so Will tried to reach her and he did in time before she got lost in the big crowd.

"Laura wake up" he said worried "remember that these people aren't living"

"what?" she said confused turning to see him "but Will don't you see this?"

"yes i see it, but you said it yourself people come down here to get fun not to stay"

Laura get it, she sounded like she wanted to live here. She needed to put her father first, that's why she's here and only for him. Will and Kirsch try to make the sleepy girl looked like she drunk too much while she was behind. Wondering how's her father going, if he is okay, if there's still time to help him. 

Every time when they went to a family trip or have a Sunday walking around the city, Laura always like to watch her surroundings no matter if she already knew what's besides her; she felt the need to turn around. Right now it's not the case; she doesn't want to lose herself again like that, but looking just to one spot makes her feel like she's looking nothing. Laura had read that is easy to get with the limbo, one way or another you never feel like time is passing by, is weird because they say is always night time here. Some call it the never ending city, you can spend the best 5 nights of your life in a row without feeling it. Now she gets it, she is losing them; is like the they got mix with other bodies, like paint... like when blue get mixed with red and becomes purple. She doesn't know who she's looking now, she just knows what direction was walking to. And there, ladies and gentlemen is the way that people get trapped. Thankfully Laura didn't came here alone and without noticing, someone's arms lift her up and with a distraction she looked at Kirsch who's smiling at her; of course she has no idea what the hell happen, she just knows she's not waking anymore.

They finally arrived to the bar. Will looks for a table while Kirsch and Laura are looking around.

"I'll go to find my friend, you both look for a table" Will said

"Kirsch..." Laura said but he only looks around like a puppy in an unknown place "Kirsch, i think you can put me down... Kirsch!"

"sorry sorry" he put her down

Will handed the girl to Kirsch and quickly he and Laura started to look out for a table to sit.

Laura and Kirsch were on the table looking at each other and the turning to see the sleepy girl, she was curious how she haven't wake up but he was nervous that something bad happen trying to get to the Will's sister house.

"She's a sleeper isn't she?" Laura said humorous trying to break the ice 

"Uhh... well... you're not wrong at all" he said uncomfortable "uh Laura you don't kind of get it do you?"

"What should I get?"

"What is happening is that she..." he camecloserand whispered "is dead"

Right when Laura thought to have found a girl who looked nice she turns out to be dead but she kind of figured it out since she's covered n blood.

"What?!" She squeak"why didn't you let her go where she was supposed to naturally?"

"It's kind of complicate" Will came from nowhere scaring both of them "since she didn't die naturally as you can see"

"And what are you gonna do with the body?" She said worried 

"Lower your voice" he came close to Laura "no one needs to know we have a corpse here... and it's not what are _you_ but _we_ , look we take her to our sister and the help you with your father and killed two bird in one shot... got it"

"Not really..." Laura said hell confused 

"You'll get it"

"But what now?" Kirsch asked him

"Theo let us use his car" he showed off the keys "no time to waste now"

"Yeah let's go bro, this blue, green and pink neon colors gonna cause me epilepsia"

 

Laura got to be taking care of the girl in the back seat... try to know how to refer to her in case...

"So... what's her name again?"

"Carmilla" Will said looking blankly to the front

So now she only get to wonder if she's really going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know too much about writing fanfiction or how things work but i'll try my best because i really want to write one (just to be clear, there's 21 levels in total: 10 levels for hell, 1 for neutral and 10 for heaven)... that's all.


End file.
